dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur Curry (Earth-24)
History Powers and Abilities Powers * Atlantean Hybridized Physiology: Like most Atlanteans, Arthur Curry is an offshoot homo sapien who is biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. For most Atlanteans, this means they can breathe underwater, endure the pressures of the deep (among other adaptations), and can only spend a very limited time out of water. However due to either Aquaman's hybrid nature or his royal heritage, he possesses a number traits others of his mother's side of the species do not, for instance while he shares many of their faults he can spend an elongated time on dry land with little ill effect and is shown to be 20-50 times stronger, faster, tougher and more or less tireless compared to others of his race. Also akin to other amphibian life is his ability to not only function indefinitely within water but can easily withstand the crushing depths of the ocean deep as well as the harsh enviroment of the sea itself. Making Arthur among other things a super-Atlantean as well as superhuman. ** Superhuman Durability: Tough enough to resist small arms fire with minor injury, the teeth of most trench dwellers break on his body, surviving an RPG blowing in his face and thrive in the darkest deepest bowls of the ocean deep suffering no discomfort. *** Heat Resistance: Having taken and lived through multiple energy blasts in the past and been flash frozen by the dead kings ice magic. His ultimate resilience is tested when he dipped into an open lava bed beneath the sea and emerged unscathed. ** Superhuman Stamina: Aquaman is able to function much longer than any human, without tiring or becoming weak. ** Superhuman Senses: Aquaman's senses are several times more acute than human capacity, once even hearing a police siren from several miles away. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Aquaman's reflexes are heightened to levels far beyond that of any human. ** Superhuman Speed: Arthur is phenomenally fast be it while running or swimming. In the sea he's able to reach speeds up to Mach 5. ** Superhuman Strength: Aquaman's super Atlantean status enables him to bench insurmountable amounts of weight, towing around fishing boats while tidal waves were crashing down upon them, to knocking the likes of Superwoman and Wonder Woman several dozen feet away with singular blows, lifting a 160000 ton Sea Liner barehanded and as well as taking a sunken cargo ship and chucking it at the dead king. Some of his greatest feats of might however preclude pushing a tectonic plate over the entrance to the trench's lair, the heft of which is roughly 4.0678242e+22 kg. or 44 quintillion metric tons, to matching the legendary Hercules blow for blow. *** Super-Leaping: Aquaman can make use of his powerful bodily muscles to launch himself into the air either from jumping on and off land or propelling himself out of open water like a torpedo. ** Marine Telepathy: Aquaman doesn't actually talk to fish or other seaborn fauna, but can redirect the thought processes of their brains to compel them into helping him when he needs it. He is capable of sending out world wide telepathic broadcasts if and when necessary. He can also with great difficulty assume control over the mind of the great sea Leviathan Topo but with extreme levels of difficulty as the stress of such an act left him comatose for several months. It seems he has gotten a better control over his power as commanding Topo to sunder a terrorist warship wasn't as difficult as it used to be. * Divine Empowerment: After receiving the blessing and trident from the Olympian God of the seas, Poseidon, Aquaman gain various mystical powers. ** Weather Manipulation: Aquaman states control over the storm, rain, wind, thunder, and lightning was bestowed upon him. *** Electrokinesis: Aquaman is capable of summoning bolts of lightning from his trident. **** Electo-Blast: Aquaman can project powerful bolts and arcs of electricity from his trident. *** Hydrokinesis: Through both his blessings and the Trident given to him, Arthur is able to bend and manipulate water around himself for various purposes. **** Hydroportation: With an extent water source, Arthur can teleport global-interplanetary distances at will. *** Cryokinesis: Aquaman was able to use his trident to summon large icicles from the ground, and freeze an Atlantean by grabbing him. ** Flight By Poseidon's blessings, Arthur can fly unaided. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) * Swimming * Swordsmanship * Weaponry: Aquaman is highly sufficient in the use of a trident. * Leadership: Arthur is the successful ruler of 70% of the World. Weaknesses * Dehydration: Aquaman must immerse himself in water regularly or he will weaken. Paraphernalia Weapons * Trident of Neptune: Forged from enchanted gold by Atlan, first king of Atlantis, the trident of Neptune serves as a symbolism of the royal line. Arthur wields as both his right to rule and as a lethal weapon that can pierce mystical fortitude's and draw blood from New Gods like Darkseid. He eventually lost this trident when the villainous Siren, posing as Mera, usurped his leadership and kingdom but has since regained it. Notes Recommended Reading Related Links Footnotes Category:Earth-24 Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Atlanteans Category:Amphibian Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Energy Resistance Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Super-Leaping Category:Telepathy Category:Divine Empowerment Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Electrokinesis Category:Electro-Blast Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Cryokinesis Category:Flight Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Swimming Category:Swordsmanship Category:Weaponry Category:Leadership Category:Asphyxiation Category:Public Identity Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-24 Characters Category:Americans Category:Justice Society members